prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal! Pretty Cure Rainbow!
is the sequel to Pretty Cure Rainbow!. It focuses on Hotaru, Satomi and Manami becoming Pretty Cure's once again, in order to save the Fortune Kingdom. Plot It's been three years since the Lumiere Kingdom was closed off from the rest of the universe, to prevent more attacks. However, this caused some of it's citizens to despair, which gave birth to a new evil. '' Now, this new evil has gone to attack the Fortune Kingdom, a good friend of the Lumiere Kingdom. Even worse, they manage to destroy the kingdom's greatest source of power, the Gem Pallette! All hope seems lost, until a young citizen of Fortune Kingdom escapes to Earth, in order to save the world.'' Characters Pretty Cures : Hotaru is an energetic, cheerful and athletic girl, who doesn't really care much about studying. She tends to complain a lot, especially about her enemies, but is great fun to have around if she likes you. She has a lot of courage, sometimes it can be a bit too much, making her reckless. She has a bit of an ego too at times. She tends to be the most childish of the group. Her alter ego is , represented by courage and the sun. Her theme colour is orange, and her gem is the amber. : Satomi is an intelligent, ambitious, and kind girl. However, she is also controlling, stubborn, a perfectionist, and is only slightly athletic She also tends to be selfish at times. She's a fairly famous idol. Satomi's alter ego is , represented by hope and the ocean. Her theme colour is blue, and her gem is the sapphire. : Manami is an optimist, who is very elegant. She happens to greatly idolise Hotaru. However, Manami is also surprisingly naive, gullible, and often fails to understand the feelings of others. At first, Manami tries to act cool, and mature in front of Hotaru and Satomi, but soon realises that she should just be herself. She transforms into , who is represented by love and the stars. Her theme colour is purple, and her gem is the amethyst. She's also of the Lumiere Kingdom. :Keiko is loyal, a skillful fighter and finds it easy to think of great ideas for anything creative. However, she’s also shy, socially awkward, and forgets that she needs to hide her identity a lot. She also lets curiosity get the best of her a lot. Her alter ego is , who's represented by inspiration and plants. Her theme colour is green, and her gem is the emerald. Lumiere Kingdom : Dreami is one of the fairies who was sent to search for the Pretty Cure. He's a hardworker, charming, and likes to make others smile. However, he doesn't really know his limits, is controlling, and not very considerate. he has a huge crush on Pretti. He also has a human form called : Pretti is a flirtatious fairy, who knows how to make everyone fall in love with her. She really cares about her friends, and will do anything for them. However, she's really possessive, has a huge ego, and is overprotective of Satomi. She has a human form called , who's an extremely famous idol. :Snowi is one of the most caring and brave fairies in the Lumiere Kingdom, and is also selfless. However, he's also a bit of a ditz, clumsy, and forgetful. He tends to worry about a lot of things, and he looks to Manami for advice. He has a human form called . Fortune Kingdom : TBA Locations Sakurato: Sakurato is a small town, where the majority of the season takes place. Lumiere Kingdom:Lumiere Kingdom is a kingdom that's the home of many fairies. Fortune Kingdom: TBA Items Media Trivia Category:Fan Series